Retoños del Pasado
by Janet0041
Summary: Cuando el temor al rechazo está presente... cuando la duda domina a la mente... cuando aún sin saberlo el amor está por sobre todas las cosas y pese al tiempo se sabe que perdurará, es cuando sin importar las consecuencias, decimos lo que sentimos al ser


**SUMMARY: **Cuando el temor al rechazo está presente... cuando la duda domina a la mente... pero sobre todo, cuando aún sin saberlo el amor está por sobre todas las cosas y pese al tiempo se sabe que perdurará, es cuando sin importar las consecuencias, decimos lo que sentimos al ser que amamos... LagunaXRaine

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de FFVIII pertenecen a Squaresoft y a sus respectivos creadores... aunque eso no significa que no me sienta la dueña de mi querido Laguna... ¬¬

**Retoños del Pasado**

Por Janet0041

Como en dias anteriores, el atardecer poco a poco comenzó a caer, dando un ambiente cálido a Winmihill, inclusive pese al peligro que representaban los monstruos que rondaban de vez en cuando por las calles del pueblo; sin embargo, pese a la belleza del mismo, y pese a que siempre habia sido alguien que disfrutara de la naturaleza y de las cosas más sencillas, por vez primera parecía no mostrar interés en ello, ni siquiera en el plato de comida enfrente suyo, limitándose simplemente a juguetear el contenido con la cuchara; tras un par de segundos de absoluto silencio, dio un suspiro un tanto audible, al momento de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la salida del pequeño bar vacío.

"Me voy a hacer otra ronda por el pueblo". Fueron las únicas palabras que se limitó a decir Laguna, tras haberse detenido en la puerta por breves segundos; mas al obtener un simple Ve con Cuidado como respuesta, no logró evitar dar otro suspiro, saliendo definitivamente del establecimiento. No obstante, pese a lo normal que había sido la respuesta de ambos, la mujer dentro de la cocina no pudo evitar el asomarse hacia la entrada del local por donde el pelinegro recién habia salido... Tras colocar por un lado el trapo que traía en las manos, se dirigió a la zona de mesas del bar para recoger los trastes, reparando en el plato que aún continuaba lleno.

"Nuevamente no ha comido... es la segunda vez en esta semana" dijo para si la muchacha, al momento de negar con la cabeza y dar un suspiro de resignación "hasta que no caiga enfermo, no verá el mal que le hace esto..."

"Raine, ¿el tío Laguna se ha ido ya?" preguntó Eleone al momento de asomar su cabeza entre el barandal de las escaleras, mirando hacia todas direcciones tras notar la ausencia del ex-soldado.

"Si... ha dicho que iría a hacer otra ronda." SE limitó a responder la castaña al momento de tomar el plato y dirigirse a la cocina; por su parte, Eleone le siguió hasta detrás de la barra, quedándose parada en la entrada que conducía a la zona donde la cocineta se encontraba, mientras miraba a Raine como lavaba la vajilla recién usada.

"Nuevamente no ha comido el tío Laguna, ¿verdad?" preguntó repentinamente la chiquilla, haciendo que la muchacha se detuviera por breves segundos, continuando su labor instantes después "¿No te preocupa que lleve ya varios dias asi? ¿Qué tal si los monstruos afuera le lastiman por falta de energías por no comer?"

"Eso deberías de decírselo a él... es mas probable que te escuche a ti, que a mi". Respondió la castaña al momento de colocar el último plato lavado en el secador, tomando una toalla enseguida y secándose las manos; sin embargo, se detuvo tras notar la mirada triste que la pequeña le estaba echando "¿Ocurre algo, Eleone?"

"El tío Laguna está triste..."

"¿Triste? No lo creo... Posiblemente se deba a que no ha estado durmiendo bien..." Raine dejó nuevamente el trapo por un lado y caminó hacia donde Eleone, al momento de ponerse a su altura tras encuclillarse "¿Qué te parece si cuando regrese, le preguntas que le pasa? Seguro que te dirá que tiene..."

"No necesito preguntarle qué le pasa, sé que está triste... y te puedo asegurar que es por que cree que el no te importa a ti..."

"...Vamos Eleone, no digas eso... claro que Laguna me importa... pero... te aseguro que ese no es el motivo... ya habíamos hablado de que el no es de la clase de personas que se quedan mucho tiempo en un lugar... y posiblemente este lugar ya no esté siendo lo suficientemente interesante como para permanecer mas tiempo en el..."

"¿Le has preguntado ya?"

Raine simplemente no supo como contestar aquello... sabía que la chiquilla tenia razón, sabía que Laguna no estaba siendo el mismo desde la vez que les había escuchado hablar a ella y a la niña sobre él... Tras dar un suspiro, la muchacha se puso de pie al momento de colocar ambas manos sobre su cadera.

"De acuerdo Eleone, tú ganas... iré a hablar con Laguna y le preguntaré qué le pasa... ¿contenta?" tras unas gran afirmación de la pequeña, la chica dejó escapar otra respiración profunda "De acuerdo, entonces, mientras él regresa..."

"Raine... ve a buscarle... sabemos que a esta hora ya no hay monstruos... anda ve... prometo quedarme aquí en casa, pero ve a buscarle... ¿si? Te veré en la noche...!" y sin dar tiempo a cualquier respuesta, subió corriendo al segundo nivel del lugar, mientras que tras un par de segundos, finalmente, la muchacha respiraba resignada, y salía del local en busca del guerrero.

Por su parte, Laguna se limitaba a seguir la ruta que acostumbraba en cada ronda, sabiendo que pese al número de vueltas que le diera al lugar, sería casi imposible encontrar alguna criatura, puesto que pese a ser una zona rural, no habia monstruos nocturnos.

"Me voy a hacer otra ronda..." se repetía a si mismo el pelinegro sin cesar, habiendo perdido ya la cuenta del número de veces que lo hacía "Si es obvio que no se preocupara, sólo yo diría una bobada de ese tamaño y me la creería, sabiendo mejor que nadie que a esta hora ya no hay monstruos..." tras dejar escapar un suspiro, se recargó en la cerca de madera que había por un lado del camino, apoyando sus codos y su pecho sobre la misma, al momento de levantar su mirada al horizonte "y encima... no hay un motivo por el cual a ella debería importarle... wahhhh... Laguna, eres un tonto..."

"Eso mismo pienso yo a veces..." La repentina y conocida voz de Raine le hizo girarse de golpe en la dirección por la cual ella se acercaba; tras un par se segundos, la mujer finalmente se detuvo a escasos metros de el, al momento de cruzar sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, mirándole de manera reprochante "¿Asi es como haces tus rondas? No me extraña que te guste este trabajo..."

"N-no! De verdad que he patrullado la zona! Inclusive me he dado varias vueltas por los mismos lugares un par de veces para verificar y...!" el hombre prosiguió dando explicaciones sin control y haciendo ademanes exagerados, mientras la castaña, tras un par de segundos, simplemente dejó escapar una respiración de resignación, relajando sus brazos, situando una de manera natural por uno de sus costados y colocando sobre su cadera la otra, al momento de mirarle en silencio.

"Laguna..."

"E-es mas! Podría enseñarte algunas de las pequeñas heridas que me han hecho las bestias cuando peleo contra ellas! Son chiquitas pero no eso no quita el que duelan y...!"

"...Laguna..."

"YA SÉ! Podrías preguntarle también al hijo de la viejita que vende los souvenires! Ayer me vio tratando de quitarme de encima a uno de esos tantos gusanos que hay y... No espera! Ahora que lo pienso a ese chico no le caigo bien... podría ser tan capaz de hacerse el desentendido y no me ayudaría en nada... mmm... de que otra manera puedo demostrar que si cumplo con mi deber...? mmmm..."

"...LAGUNA... Solo estaba bromeando..." tras estas palabras, el pelinegro se detuvo en seco de su plática consigo mismo y se giró a ver a la muchacha, mientras ésta simplemente se limitaba a arquear una ceja y a mirarle de forma neutral. Unos segundos de total silencio pasaron entre ambos antes de que Laguna finalmente pareciera captar lo ridículo que se había visto; finalmente, tras ponerse la mano tras la cabeza y rascársela un poco, puso en su rostro aquel gesto de vergüenza tan característico en él. Tras eso, Raine negó un par de veces, poniendo en seguida una pequeña sonrisa "Hacía mucho no te veía poner ese gesto..."

"¿Crees? Nah... simplemente… no se habría presentado la ocasión... je..."

"Inclusive aunque se presentara, no lo harías..."

"Venga! Que hago lo que se debe dependiendo de la situación...!"

"¿En serio? Pues cuando deberías comer, no lo haces..." Laguna se estremeció como si de un niño pillado tras hacer una travesura se tratase "¿Es que acaso crees que mi comida no es lo suficientemente buena ya?"

"¿Qué? Para nada! Me atrevo a jurar que es la comida mas deliciosa que he probado jamás! E-es solo que..." Laguna miró hacia varias direcciones "Oh! Mira! Ya anochece! Mejor que volvamos para que Eleone no se preocupe mas! Andando!"

"¿Por que siempre haces eso...? Cada vez que tienes algo que decir te lo callas o cambias de tema para no mencionarlo..." Raine desvió la mirada al momento de sujetar uno de sus brazos "Sobre todo cuando la gente te pregunta por cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí, sacas la vuelta inmediatamente y te echas a correr con cualquier excusa tonta..."

"Si quieres que me vaya en estos instantes... dímelo, y desapareceré de tu vida para siempre..." una respuesta que Raine no pensaba escuchar... y menos en el tono en la cuál lo había dicho... ¿seco? No... Sonaba seco, pero esa no era la palabra... tras devolver su mirada hacia el pelinegro enfrente suyo, se dio cuenta que este le miraba fijamente, en su rostro, un extraño gesto de seriedad nunca antes visto por la muchacha... mas pese a ello, no fueron sus facciones endurecidas las que captaron su atención... fueron sus ojos... el sentimiento que se reflejaba en ellos... la chica no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para mantener la mirada en la suya por mucho tiempo.

"No quise insinuar nada, Laguna... encima, si quieres partir, se trata de que tú lo quieras así, no yo..."

"Muy al contrario, Raine... si hasta ahora he permanecido aquí, es por que así lo he querido... pero como se lo mencionaste una vez a Eleone... a veces... no quiero ver lo que la demás gente piensa de mi... y me hago oidos sordos o saco la vuelta para no escuchar... asi que, no me extrañaría que desde un principio hubieses querido que partiera y yo, sin querer darme cuenta de ello... no, sin querer aceptarlo, me hubiera hecho el que no sabía nada... Así que..." el chico le miró de nueva cuenta "...Esta es la oportunidad... dime que quieres que me vaya... y no te volveré a molestar jamás..."

"Nunca me has molestado Laguna, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes... Si lo hubieras hecho no habría cuidado de ti cuando te encontré herido..."

"Entonces...? por qué me preguntas si me voy a ir?"

"No, mejor tú respóndeme: ¿Por qué entonces permaneces aquí...? ¿Qué es lo que te hace querer quedarte aquí en vez de que salgas a conocer el mundo del que siempre has proclamado amar tanto?"

El pelinegro nuevamente caminó hacia la cerca y se recargó en ella; siempre había pensado en confesarle sus sentimientos a su querida muchacha, pero ahora que el momento era el oportuno, ¿por que no se sentía con el valor suficiente?

"¿...Laguna...?"

"Raine... yo... la verdad es que ... el motivo e..."

_CRACK_

Antes de que Laguna pudiera terminar de hablar, ya se encontraba de espaldas contra el suelo, después de que la cerca se rompiera y rodara colina abajo por un par de segundos; tras breves instantes, Raine estuvo finalmente a su lado, al momento que el ex-soldado se sentaba, un tanto mareado... Definitivamente algo tenía el destino en contra suya...

"¡¿Estás bien!" Preguntó la castaña al momento de encuclillarse por un lado de Laguna, mientras éste último se sujetaba la cabeza.

"Hombre, seguro que me he sentido tan ligero como una pajita y por eso me recargué tanto sobre la cerca... tendré que ponerme a dieta...! jejeje..."

"¡Idiota! ¡¿Me diste un susto tremendo y aún se te ocurre salir con bromas de este tipo! De verdad que eres incorregible!" la mujer se puso de pie al momento de darle la espalda y cruzarse de brazos, realmente molesta. Laguna simplemente bajó la mirada, al momento de doblar sus piernas y apoyar sus codos en las rodillas.

"Lo siento Raine... no era mi intención hacer que te molestaras... simplemente... no lo consideré tan grave, asi que pensé que serviría un poco para romper la tensión..."

"...Lo sé... y creo que soy yo la que debería disculparse... es solo que... odio que la gente trate de burlarse de mi..."

"Raine... sabes que YO jamás sería capaz de burlarme de ti... te debo demasiado como para siquiera atreverme a pensarlo..."

Ambos se quedaron por largo rato en silencio; el canto de los grillos pronto comenzó a escucharse, anunciando la total caída de la noche; la luna llena yacía en lo alto, y el viento parecía susurrar al pasar entre los grandes prados, dejando respirar el agradable aroma de la flora del lugar. Tras un par de segundos, sin saber exactamente el por qué, Raine finalmente se sentó a un lado de Laguna.

"Es… una linda noche, ¿no crees?" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al pelinegro para romper el silencio que reinaba el lugar; un leve umm acompañado por un asentimiento de parte de Raine fue la única respuesta que obtuvo; al mirarle de reojo, se dio cuenta de que no era el único que estaba bastante nervioso por la situación... después de todo, las veces que siempre habían convivido siempre habían estado acompañados por la pequeña Eleone, cuidando sus movimientos, sus palabras o cualquier clase de comportamiento que pudiera ser indebido frente a la niña... ahora, por vez primera, tenían la libertad de hablar de lo que quisieran y de la forma que desearan, pero extrañamente, ninguno se atrevía a hacerlo.

"¿De verdad... quieres ser periodista...?" habló esta vez Raine, atreviéndose a levantar la mirada finalmente tras unos segundos, después de que encontrara realmente interesante el pasto sobre el cuál estaba sentados; Laguna miró hacia el horizonte.

"La verdad... es que me gustaría serlo... no tanto por la paga a recibir... simplemente me gustaría que la gente conociera el mundo a través de mis ojos... la verdad es que cuando estaba en el ejército, muchas veces metí en problemas a Ward y a Kiros por querer admirar los lugares a donde por casualidad llegábamos... ¿sabes? En una ocasión..." Laguna se detuvo abruptamente; la chica le miró sin entender de qué iba "jejeje... lo he hecho otra vez..."

"¿El que?"

"He comenzado a parlotear sin parar... muchas veces, Ward y Kiros me reprendieron por eso... por que generalmente hablaba solo, y cuando por fin tenía la oportunidad de tratar con alguien mas que no fueran ellos, nunca dejaba a la otra persona que también charlara... supongo...que por eso estoy solo..."

"No creo que sea por eso... simplemente, no se ha presentado la persona adecuada..."

"Espero que sea eso... si no... estoy frito... en fin... oye, a todo esto... ¿a ti que te gustaría hacer de tu vida?"

"No mucho... me conformo con ver crecer a Elleone y tener una familia propia... tu sabes, ser esposa y madre de familia... es algo sencillo, ¿no crees?"

"La verdad... mas que sencillo... creo que es algo bello... te lo digo sinceramente... no muchas mujeres quieren dedicar su vida a los hijos últimamente..." el pelinegro bajó la mirada al momento de rascarse la cabeza, al momento de apenarse "y creo que tratándose de ti, no va a ser difícil cumplir tu sueño... tu exterior y tu interior como persona son hermosos... envidiaré a quien sea el privilegiado..." una leve risita le hizo levantar la mirada y ponerla sobre Raine, que tapaba con una mano su boca tratando de controlarse un poco "...¿pasa algo?..."

"No me malentiendas... no me rio de lo que has dicho... es solo que recordé que en cierta ocasión, cuando Eleone me preguntó si me casaría alguna vez... le respondí que si... que mi principe me llegaría caído del cielo... y fue gracioso, por que justo a los 4 dias de esa charla, te encontramos y te trajimos aquí..."

"Em... no seré un principe... pero lo que si te puedo decir, es que vaya que si fui un caido ..."

"Y un llorón quejumbroso también... ahora que lo pienso, supongo que inconscientemente por eso me preocupé mucho con la caida que sufriste hace rato... imagina el tener que volver a cuidarte?" agregó con un gesto fingido de preocupación Raine, mientras Laguna simplemente reía ante el comentario. Una suave brisa nuevamente recorrió el campo, alborotando nuevamente la vegetación del lugar, ocasionando que con ello, un par de luciérnagas postradas en las mismas levantaran vuelo, ante la mirada de ambos, quienes poco a poco dejaron de reir, dejando nuevamente el lugar en silencio. Tras un par de segundos, Laguna suspiró, poniéndose de pie instantes después, levantando su mirada al cielo "¿Ocurre algo, Laguna?" Preguntó Raine tras ponerse de pie, al momento de acercarse al pelinegro por detrás suyo.

"Antes de que cayera aquí... había comenzado a decirte algo... me preguntaste el motivo por el cuál permanecía aquí... querías saberlo... pero no te lo dije por que tenía miedo..."

"¿Miedo... a qué?"

"Miedo a despertar en otro lugar... donde ni tu... ni Eleone estuvieran... miedo... a que si me iba, regresara y te encontrara con alguien mas..."

"No puedes estar hablando en serio, Laguna..."

"Es verdad... sé que no soy la persona que desearías te estuviera diciendo esto... pero... **Te Amo, Raine**..."

La muchacha simplemente no supo como reaccionar... ¿Laguna Loire... diciéndole a ella, Raine Leonheart... que la amaba? ¿Un sujeto que siempre parecía estar de broma, diciendo cosas así? Era cierto que en ocasiones anteriores había sentido su mirada sobre ella, y a raiz de verse descubierto, siempre lanzaba una sonrisa... una que siempre había pensado, era de agradecimiento por todos los cuidados que había recibido... quería correr... quería huir... su sentido común le avisaba que posiblemente se tratara de alguna broma, o que quizá el hombre enfrente suyo estaba confundiendo agradecimiento con amor... quería irse de ahí antes de que otra cosa pasara... sin embargo, pese a siempre haber sido una mujer de cabeza firme, por raro que pareciera, por mas cosas malas que pensara, quería quedarse ahí...

"... Esto es... a-algo que simplemente no esperaba... yo..." la chica llevó una mano a su frente, mientras miraba hacia todas direcciones, nerviosa "¿Estás seguro de que esto es amor , Laguna? ¿No estarás confundiéndolo con agradecimiento ?"

"No sé si esto es a lo que muchos llaman amor... después de todo, son solo palabras... pero... hay algo de lo que si estoy totalmente seguro... que el verte felíz... cada sonrisa, cada gesto tuyo en las mañanas... cada palabra... cada acción tuya me llena... me hace felíz... es... algo que desearía ver el resto de mi vida... eres alguien por quien estaría dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo..." el ex-soldado se rascó la cabeza, y en seguida le dio la espalda, metiendose las manos a los bolsillos "Sé que alguien verdaderamente importante debería ser quien te dijera esto... pero es algo... que simplemente ya no me lo podía callar..."

"Laguna, yo..."

"¡Descuida Raine! ¡No hace falte que aclares nada! Con haberlo dicho me basta... así que, ¿qué tal si volvemos? Se está poniendo frío afuera y seguro Eleone debe pensar que ya nos pasó algo... Andando de vuelta pues!" el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la colina por la cual habia rodado, mas antes de que tuviera oportunidad de dar un paso mas, un jalón repentino en el brazo le hizo detenerse, al mismo tiempo le obligó a girarse para quedar frente a frente con la castaña, que le miraba fijamente.

"¡¿Por una vez en tu vida podrías detenerte a escuchar! ¿Crees que eres el único que siempre tiene algo que decir?... Al menos, escucha mi respuesta..." Laguna miró por unos segundos a la muchacha que continuaba sujetándole por el brazo, para enseguida dejar escapar un suspiro, al momento de susurrar un vale... te escucho... ; Raine entonces, tras calmarse un poco así misma también, finalmente tomó un poco de aire, para al igual que antes, mirarle fijamente. Entonces, para sorpresa del pelinegro, llevó ambas manos al rostro del mismo sujetándole de las mejillas, obligándole a agacharse a la altura del rostro de la muchacha "No tienes una idea... de lo feliz que me hace el saber cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia mi... el problema es, que no sé que clase de vida llevabas antes de venir aquí... no sé absolutamente nada de ti fuera de lo que has demostrado aquí... y ambos sabemos que eso es algo elemental para una relación..."

Lo único que Laguna quería en esos momentos, era desaparecer... cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y aferrándose a una ilusión, no quería terminar de escuchar aquello que su amada Raine le estaba diciendo... una cosa era el haber deducido la negación de la chica, pero otra totalmente distinta, era la de escucharla directamente de su boca... era algo que simplemente, no podría soportar... sin embargo, antes de que tuviera fuerzas suficientes para soltarse de aquel agarre, una sensación cálida le recorrió todo el cuerpo, obligándole a abrir sus ojos solo para ver como la muchacha le besaba en los labios... sin saber realmente si eso estaba pasando, sin querer averiguar si aquello que estaba viviendo era un sueño, simplemente cerró sus ojos con suavidad de nueva cuenta, y correspondió con aquello que la chica había comenzado, sin percatarse que su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar levemente... Raine se dio cuenta de ello, sin embargo, en vez de parecerle algo molesto, resultó ser aun mucho mas tierno de lo que hubiera esperado... tras un par de segundos que esperaban no acabaran, ambos finalmente detuvieron aquel acto, mientras que Laguna le miraba perplejo, sin entenderle bien de que iba... Raine entonces, antes de que el pelinegro pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna, colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios del mismo, al momento de mirarle.

"Sin embargo... pese a no saber nada de ti, eres alguien por quien estoy dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo... siempre y cuando, me prometas que volverás después de cumplir tu sueño de ser periodista... ¿hecho?" Laguna no tuvo voz para responder a ello... simplemente, tomó con una mano propia la de la muchacha, y tras besarla, la frotó contra su mejilla suavemente, aspirando de nueva cuenta aquella fragancia natural y tan característica de ella; el viento pronto hizo de las suyas nuevamente, soplando con fuerza y extrañamente, al mismo tiempo con delicadeza, alborotando las largas cabelleras de ambos con gracia; tras mirar hacia la luna que yacía en lo alto, ambos parecieron caer en cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho, riendo apenados por haber estado actuando como un par de adolescentes enamorados. Rompiendo aquella situación, Laguna se rascó a su característico modo, mientras sonreía de forma nerviosa.

"¿Deberíamos volver ya? Es tarde y Eleone seguro está preocupada..."

"Tranquilo... ella está bien, dejó bien cerrado todo y prometió quedarse dentro hasta que regresáramos..."

"Menos mal... sería peligroso si estuviera afuera... encima, vamos a tardar bastante en volver... cuando lo hagamos, será de madrugada... y propondría que nos quedaramos aquí mas tiempo, pero podrían comenzar a salir monstruos dentro de poco y..."

"Mmmmm... ¿Sabes...? Concuerdo contigo en lo largo de la caminata... y hay un hotel deshabitado aquí cerca..." el tono pícaro con el cual la chica había terminado hizo que el pelinegro le mirara un tanto extrañado y nervioso "Claro, si no te importa un poco de polvo..."

"P-para nada... es solo que... ¿qué le diremos a Eleone?"

La respuesta que obtuvo Laguna fue un tirón que le obligó a caminar cuesta arriba hacia el camino que se dividía en dos zonas: la que conducía camino al bar, y la que se dirigía hacia donde el pequeño establecimiento estaba. Sin decir una palabra mas, simplemente se dejó llevar por el camino contrario al que siempre solía tomar para regresar a casa, sabiendo que esa noche, sería la mas maravillosa de todas, y que cambiaría su vida para siempre...

El sol se coló a través del ventanal a un lado de su cama, haciéndole cubrir con una mano sus ojos azules para evitar que la luz cegadora le lastimara mas; tras reincorporarse y acicalarse, finalmente salió de la habitación, dispuesto a empezar con su rutina diaria; llegando al lugar que se le había asignado, simplemente se limitó a esperar a que diera comienzo todo, al momento que miraba como el resto de los chicos en el lugar se iban poniendo de pie, al momento de dar su nombre; tras un par de segundos, finalmente llegó su turno.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó la profesora rubia al frente de la clase, al momento de mirarle detenidamente; Tras ponerse de pie, el muchacho simplemente se limitó a responder:

"**Leonheart... Squall Leonheart…**"

F I N

Bien, mi primer fic de Final Fantasy VIII... Realmente le he metido sentimiento a esto (ando chípili! TOTUUU), espero que les haya gustado! Por fa, dejen R&R! ˆˆ


End file.
